


Blizzard

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideologies were set aside as they struggled to cope with the blizzard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

Ideologies, past actions and hurts had all been set aside along with their personas of Professor X and Magneto for the time being. It was only Charles and Erik fighting to survive in a raging blizzard with almost no shelter and help a long ways off.

Charles went through their supplies, sorting out what would be of use and tossing aside anything that wouldn’t help them. He had to pause from time to time to blow on his hands and rub them together in order to restore some kind of warmth to them. Around him, Erik moved, the squeal and groaning of metal accompanying his movements as he built a shelter out of the wreckage of their vehicles and Charles’ wheelchair. Charles couldn’t help admiring how skilled and how much precision control Erik now had with his mutation.

By the time Erik was done, Charles had found a few blankets and coats, some food, and not much else. There wasn’t even enough fuel or material to start a fire. With luck the blizzard wouldn’t go on beyond the next twelve hours but Charles remembered the forecasts that showed the storm lasting much longer than that.

Erik dropped down beside him, shoulder brushing against Charles’. He didn’t say a word as he gazed down at the pile. Instead he reached up and removed his helmet. Charles didn’t move, not even mentally though he very much wanted to. Erik unfastened his cloak, pulling it off.

 _Charles_

Charles shuddered, finally reaching out to brush against the surface of Erik’s mind. He was met with warmth and deep affection. He sank inside, a sharp ache going through him for he’d greatly missed this connection. Erik’s mind welcomed him in just as Erik wrapped his cape around them, tugging Charles into his arms. Charles buried himself into Erik both mentally and physically, using his hands to pull his legs up. For all that he couldn’t feel them, they still needed to be kept warm and dry.

They ended up curled around each other, listening to the wind howling outside their shelter. Erik had done a wonderful job of fusing metal together and Charles could feel how Erik was still using part of his powers to ensure the structure stay upright and stable. Charles reached deeper inside Erik’s mind, syncing both their bodies together into one rhythm. He slowed their heartbeats down, along with their breathing even as he tricked their bodies into thinking they were warmer than they were.

Finally, he urged both of them into a deep sleep, hoping the lower body functions would help them survive long enough for help to reach them. As he fell asleep, Charles let himself revel in the feel of Erik’s arms around him, ignoring all the pain and anger that had come between them over the years in favor of this one moment.


End file.
